


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the most horrible boss ever. He’s demanding, rude, arrogant and selfish and the worst is… Harry is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokerfacex95](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pokerfacex95).



> For pokerfacex95 :) The end is rushed because I lost interest, hope you don't mind. This is awfully late and I apologize.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss)**

‘- need you to cancel my meeting with Albus Dumbledore, get my suit dry-cleaned before Saturday – I’ve left it on your desk in that black plastic bag, make sure it doesn’t have any wrinkles when you return it to me-, send an email to the Sales department and ensure they will mail me a comparison of last year’s sales of our magazine and this year’s. Let them set up a graphic of that as well and then send another memo to the IT department about the wrong use of internet. Their constant need for pornography is slowing down our network and I swear to whatever God is up there, if it will take me longer than one minute to open my damn mailbox again tomorrow just because one of them fetishizes underage schoolgirls I am going to fire every one of them and ensure no one will ever hire them again.’

Harry Potter struggled with writing all of this down as his pencil practically flew over his notebook, and he quickly flipped a page while following Tom Riddle around in his office. The scratchy sound of Harry’s writing was the only thing audible when the taller male fell silent and walked around to gather his things so he could go home for the evening.

Harry didn’t mind where he was walking and he casually stepped to the side when his hip almost painfully banged into the sharp edge of Riddle’s desk, not even looking up from his notebook. Harry could pretty much walk around blind right now – being Tom Riddle’s personal assistant did that with you.

He had become pretty efficient at multi-tasking, too.

‘Anything else?’ Harry asked absentmindedly when he was done, glancing over his notes and his sloppy handwriting once more. His hand felt sore after having been used so often.

‘Did you get me those m&m’s?’ Tom asked, checking his reflection in the small mirror in the corner of his office. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his tie, his long, spidery fingers undoing it when he didn’t get satisfied and snapping his fingers at Harry to beckon him closer. Harry sighed and placed his notebook on the edge of Tom’s desk, sauntering over to where his boss was standing. Tom leaned down almost automatically so that Harry was able to knot his tie properly and his fingers slid over the expensive silk, not at all impressed by their close proximity.

The scent of Tom’s expensive cologne invaded Harry’s nostrils and he inhaled a deep breath, liking the scent.

‘Yes I did – I got them from the vending machine a couple of hours ago,’ Harry murmured, eyes narrowing in concentration while he tried his best to make the knot as perfect as possible.

God forbid he would mess up one little thing.

Harry mentally noted to himself to get a new notebook. Harry’s notebooks never lasted long – two weeks at most. He had to write so many things in it, so many tasks he shouldn’t forget, that its pages often stuck together with food or spilt drinks because he often got interrupted during his lunch breaks with new orders too.

‘Get rid of those red ones, will you? There’s lice blood in those and that in turn has human blood in it and last time I checked I wasn’t a sparkly vampire.’

Harry froze, his fingers clutching Tom’s tie, his mouth agape, not sure if he heard that right.

‘I – what?’ Harry said stupidly. Tom didn’t look at him – he straightened up to his normal height and then inspected his tie, releasing a pleased hum and smirking at Harry.

‘Good night, Harry.’

And then he was out.

Harry gaped at the closed door, just stupidly blinking at it before he released a long breath and sunk down in Tom’s chair, closing his eyes. One of these days, Harry promised himself, he was going to quit his job. One of these days.

Harry Potter was Tom Riddle’s, owner of successful mass media company Morsmordre which had branches in the magazine business, television business and radio business, personal assistant and it just felt like he couldn’t get a  _break_. He was only 24 years old and he had gotten this job on pure luck. Originally, he had been applying for a job as an accountant at this company – Harry hadn’t even known what personal assistants had to  _do_. His life had been a mess ever since he had met Tom Riddle.

 

* * *

_‘Sir you don’t understand – I have a family to support, you can’t possibly…!’_ _Harry blinked up from where he had been flipping through a magazine, looking at a hysterical woman being dragged off by a security guard._

 _‘You should’ve thought of that before you screwed up my coffee order, do you have any idea how_ tiresome  _it is for me to deal with you nitwits every day?’_

 _Harry glanced at a rather tall, handsome man who looked at the woman with a pissed off look on his face and Harry felt himself frown a bit._ _Was this woman honestly getting fired for getting a_ coffee order  _wrong?_

_The woman said something the tall man didn’t seem to care for and then she was dragged off and Harry shifted awkwardly, unsure if he should say something or not. He had been told to wait here, but he couldn’t help but feel like this had been a terrible idea._

_‘You, what’s your name?’_

_Harry's eyes found the tall man's, mouth opening and closing stupidly. He kind of didn't want to reply (maybe he could make up some excuse so he could run? It wasn't like he needed this job badly anyway...) because if this was going to be his supervisor…_

_‘I – Harry, sir,’ Harry stammered grudgingly, ‘Harry Potter.’_

_The man glanced him over as if he was_ checking Harry out _, Harry noted with a faint blush, and he shifted uncomfortably again, crossing his legs at his ankle and lying down the magazine on his lap. The man was attractive, fair enough. Looks just weren't everything._

_‘For which department do you work?’_

_‘I don’t work here. Not yet – I, um. I have a job interview in about 5 minutes, actually, and -’_

_‘Please tell me you know the difference between a caffè latte and a latte macchiato,’ the man rudely interrupted Harry, and Harry slowly nodded._

_‘Of course I do, espresso is added to the milk in a latte macchiato, rather than milk added to an espresso in a caffè latte – that’s why a caffè latte has a stronger coffee flavor.’_ _Harry pushed his glasses up with his pinky, blinking a bit at the man when the man released a long sigh._

 _‘Finally,’ he breathed, looking honestly_ relieved  _as though he had just been proven a point. He held out his long fingered hand at Harry and Harry stared at it like it was a foreign object._

_‘I’m Tom Riddle, you’ll be my new personal assistant.’_

_Harry frowned a bit at that._

_‘I think you’re mistaken, I’m here to apply for a job as an_ accountant,  _’ Harry said slowly, but he still took Riddle’s hand and shook it. Riddle stared at him with a somewhat hungry look in his eyes._

 _‘I think_ you  _are mistaken. I always get what I want, Harry Potter.’_

_Harry scowled._

_‘Well, you can’t always get what -’_

_‘I’ll pay you double the amount what that lousy job as an accountant would pay you.’_

_Harry paused._

_‘I’m listening.’_

 

* * *

One thing had led to another, and eventually Harry had agreed to becoming Tom Riddle’s personal assistant. Riddle had kept to his word – he truly did pay Harry more than anyone would’ve ever paid him, and really, that was what got Harry that nice apartment and shiny shoes, but sometimes… Sometimes…

At first Harry had thought that people at the office had been jealous of him for being able to work with Tom Riddle, who was beautiful and intelligent. After just one day Harry had realized that people had  _pitied_ him. Because behind that beautiful face, designer suit and charming smile was a  _devil._

Tom requested the most insane things and forced Harry to pick up his phone for him 24/7 – one time, Tom had called up Harry at 2 am stating he needed someone to drive him home from a party because he had too many drinks when he could've just gotten himself a cab. Tom said that he was too good for public transportation when Harry had told him this.

Harry didn’t really have a personal life anymore because every time he tried to go out Tom would always call him. It got to him. What bothered Harry most was the…

‘You know you shouldn’t have waited for me to leave before spreading yourself out like this.’

Harry jumped up and straightened his suit, eyes wide and expression flustered while Tom leaned in the doorway.

…Sexual tension.

‘I’m sorry,  _sir_ ,’ Harry ground out, fumbling a bit with his notebook. ‘I was tired and I thought you had left already, it won’t happen again -’

‘No I don’t mind, do continue displaying yourself like this. Maybe less clothes would be nice next time.’

Harry glared at Tom, feeling heat creep up in his spine, pooling low in his belly. The sexual innuendos weren’t always there – Tom could go for weeks without saying something like this, which made Harry believe that he didn’t particularly mean it. Tom Riddle liked being an asshole because, well, he just  _was_ one.

‘My eyes are up here,’ Harry ground out when he noticed Tom was staring at his crotch. Tom smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

‘I doubt anyone would notice your eyes when there are so many other  _delectable_ things to notice about you.’

Harry sneered. ‘Did you need anything,  _sir_?’

‘I need a lot of things,’ he drawled.

 _Yeah, like getting that stick out of your ass,_ Harry wanted to snap, but he kept himself from doing so. Even if he always toyed with the thought of quitting, he knew he’d never find a job like this again. And the amount of money that Tom always deposited on Harry’s bank account  _was_ nice… Not to mention the events Tom sometimes made Harry accompany him to…

‘Did you need anything that I could get you?’ Harry asked. Tom hummed, staring at Harry for just a moment longer.

‘Did you just ask me this afternoon if you could have this Friday off?’

‘I – yeah,’ Harry said. It was his best friend Ron’s birthday, this Friday – he couldn’t miss it again. Still, Harry already had a pretty good idea what Riddle was going to say. He felt dread rising up in him.

‘I’m afraid that’s not possible, on second thought.’

‘And may I ask  _why_?’ Harry snapped. Tom’s eyebrow kicked up at his tone and Harry took a deep breath through his nose, trying his best to stay calm. Maybe they could discuss this. Maybe…

‘Just in case I’d need you,’ Tom said with a shrug, a smug look on his face.

‘ _Mister_  Riddle,’ Harry started, seething, ‘I have the  _right_ to take off a day every now and then. In fact, you  _gave_  me the day off. This is very important to me, and -’

‘I know, which is why I greatly appreciate your understandment,’ Tom interrupted. He smirked when Harry glared at him. ‘Truly kind of you to sacrifice your day off for my sake. Good night, Harry.’

And then he turned around and left. Harry mentally counted to ten, and then to twenty just to make sure, before hissing a low ‘ _Bastard!_ ’

Harry released a frustrated noise and kicked Tom’s chair, running a furious hand through his hair. The bastard always did this. Always first gave Harry the day off and then changed his mind – it was so  _unfair._ Harry hated him.

 

Harry honestly did.

Turned out the reason why Tom needed his suit dry-cleaned before Saturday and Harry to be available for him on Friday was because he had decided he needed to go to England, since Tom was planning on going international with his company.

And naturally, Harry had to come with him.

Harry released a long, frustrated noise, pressing his forehead against the window while the airplane started taking off. His ears began to pop and he could feel a head ache coming up – he started rubbing his temples with an irritated look in his eyes. He’d never taken a flight in first class before, had never even left the  _country_ before, and this should all be an amazing experience.

_If it hadn’t been for Tom._

‘Here.’

A packet of gum was dropped in his lap and Harry raised his head with an irritated look in his eyes, glaring at Tom who merely popped a piece of gum into his own mouth as well.

‘Is this a twisted way of you saying my breath smells?’ Harry snapped, feeling mildly offended and flustered. He didn’t have a strange taste in his mouth or ate something that should’ve given him a bad breath…

‘Just chew, it will help keep your ears from popping. Your head aches, doesn’t it?’ Harry stared at him, scowling before he finally nodded. He wondered why Tom knew all these stupid facts about candy. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth and started chewing, staring out of the window, at the clouds.

It was beautiful, though. He was terrified of the possibility that they were going to crash but after Tom had told him that it’s more likely to die in a car crash – not at all caring that they had been sitting in a  _car_ when he had told Harry this – it had somewhat soothed his nerves.

Somewhat.

Harry fiddled with his pen, which was firmly placed in his lap along with a notebook. There was a queasy feeling in his stomach and he popped another piece of gum into his mouth, just to make sure. He tried to focus on the minty flavor instead of the way his jaw quickly grew tired from chewing so furiously and he stiffened when a woman on the intercom announced that they were allowed to take their seatbelts off.

Harry kept his on.

‘Penny for your thought?’ Tom drawled, glancing up from his book. Harry glanced at the book and at his long, spidery fingers, and then he glanced into Tom’s eyes. He took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes, turning his head away from the window.  ‘You’re not going to vomit, are you? If you are, please aim your head the other way.’

Only Tom would care about his own clothes if someone was about to be sick. Harry glared at him from behind his glasses and huffed.

‘I can assure you that I’m not going to puke on your suit when it took me so much effort to get it drycleaned.’ Harry had to pay the lady at the drycleaner extra to get Tom’s suit ready so soon.

Tom’s eyebrow kicked up and then he stared for a long moment at Harry, making Harry feel uncomfortable for no good reason. He shifted and bit his lip, twitching when Tom brushed a hand over his cheek.

His boss was handsy and Harry felt like he could get Tom arrested for sexual intimidation. Certainly would serve the bastard right.

‘Get some sleep, you look like you need it.’ Harry had half the heart to tell Tom that he was the reason why Harry was exhausted all the time in the first place but he chose to just smile politely and nod. If Tom was playing nice, then so should Harry. He often had to stop and remind himself that Tom was still his  _boss,_ not just an annoying acquaintance.

‘Thank you, sir,’ he forced himself to say, ‘I’m certain you’re right.’

There was something in Tom’s eyes that darkened at the tone of his voice but he didn’t mention it. If anything, he just smirked and nodded.

‘Indeed, I am.’

Harry turned his head again and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. If anything, sleeping would only make time appear to pass by faster. Tom watched him from the reflection of the window he was sitting by.

 

* * *

England was beautiful.

Harry had always loved European architecture but he had never actually thought he’d be able to see it in real life. In a way, it felt like coming home even if he hadn't been born here in the first place. There was just something about the entire atmosphere that made Harry feel warm and fuzzy.

Their hotel was luxurious, of course it was. Tom Riddle wouldn’t settle for anything less. Tom had one of the biggest rooms and Harry’s room was right next to his, should he need Harry. Harry hadn't actually expected anything else.

Harry liked to believe that it wasn’t horrible. Tom was still demanding and making those stupid comments but they weren’t glaring at each other and Harry wasn’t sulking all the time. Sometimes Tom was actually quite pleasant to be around with. In fact, they were getting along  _fine_ until Harry walked in on Tom having sex with a rather attractive guy of Harry’s own age.

Harry froze in the doorway, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushing rapidly while somehow white hot  _anger_ overcame him at the sight in front of him. There Tom was, pausing mid-thrust with the sheets barely covering his ass (it was, admittedly, a nice ass) and a set of pale legs wrapped around his narrow waist, his eyes gazing into Harry's, his lips swollen from kissing. The guy underneath him whined at him to start moving before pushing himself up on his elbows to follow Tom's line of view.  
  
And the three of them stared at one another for a long time before Harry took a deep breath through his nose and deposited the file Tom had requested right at the foot of the bed.

‘Excuse me for walking in on you screwing the living hell out of Twinkerbell, sir, but here are the files you requested.’ There was something achingly similar to amusement in Tom’s eyes and the boy in the bed underneath him spluttered, pulling the sheets around him. His neck looked bruised with Tom’s marks and Harry felt a dark creature inside of him snarl at the boy. Harry decided that he hated him, even if Harry knew nothing about him.

‘E-excuse me?!’ the boy spluttered in that accent Harry usually adored. Harry's hands tightened into fists at his sides and the sight made Tom smirk and move off the boy. He sat down so his back was resting against the headboard, completely naked and shameless.

He was still hard and Harry’s cheeks were still a dark shade of red.

‘Thank you very much. You may leave.’ Tom made a gesture with his hand, not once taking his eyes off Harry. Harry made to turn around, but then Tom made a disapproving noise and turned to the blonde in his bed.

‘You. Not Harry.’ The blonde’s grey eyes widened and Harry folded his arms over his chest, having the decency to look away while the blonde sputtered and cursed at Tom before stumbling out of bed and quickly putting on some clothes. For as much as Harry loathed the blonde boy, he was forced to admit that that was kind of a dick move... But then again, this  _was_  Tom Riddle _._  
  
The entire room smelt of sex and Harry walked over to a window, opening it and inhaling fresh air.

The door to Tom’s room closed and Harry looked over his shoulder. Tom was still naked, in bed.

‘Come, Harry,’ he said. Harry didn’t even know why he obeyed but he walked until he was standing by Tom’s bedside. When Tom patted the space next to him, Harry’s lip curled up in disgust.

‘I am not sitting down on your bed, that’s disgusting. You were just fucking him.’

‘Hmm, and you so quite rudely interrupted. I feel as though you should make it up to me.’ Harry’s mouth opened and closed in shock.

‘You’re fucking batshit insane, you know that?!’ There was a slight hysterical tone seeping into Harry’s voice and he pulled away from Tom as if his mere presence burnt his skin, reaching him in places Harry didn’t want to be touched or seen by this man.

Tom didn’t look offended at all.

‘And you’re upset,’ Tom observed. Harry was shaking with rage. Upset?  _Upset_ was an understatement – had he even been wearing protection?! Who was that little shit anyway?! How did they meet and what was their relationship?! When Tom started chuckling, Harry felt like flipping a table.

‘What’s so goddamn funny?!’ Harry seethed, ‘Did you even use a condom?! God – that  _slut_ could’ve given you an STD and then your miserable little prick will fall off and you’ll be an even bigger pain in the ass, how can you be so irresponsible?! How can you do this to-’

_To me? When you’ve been flirting with me all along?_

Harry abruptly stopped talking, realizing he sounded like a mother hen. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

He didn’t care. He didn’t care who was in Tom Riddle’s bed and he didn’t care about Tom Riddle’s wellbeing. Harry was just Tom’s personal assistant and he did  _not_ have feelings for Tom.

No. No, this couldn’t be happening.

‘You’re jealous,’ Tom drawled. Harry dared to glance over his shoulder. There Tom sat, naked as the day he was born, smirking, arms folded over his chest. Harry  _hated_ him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt the need to punch someone in the face this badly because the worst thing was that Tom was  _right_  even if Harry would never admit this _._

‘I am  _not_ jealous of that scrawny git. He is tacky and has no sense of self respect if he gets into bed with someone like  _you-_ ’

‘I would watch my mouth if I were you. Know your place,’ Tom said with narrowed eyes. Harry glared at him and then got up and stared out of the window.

‘Fucking hell,’ Harry cursed under his breath, inhaling another breath of fresh air. This was fucked up. This was really fucking fucked up. He just couldn't get over the way Tom had looked at him, like he had  _enjoyed_ Harry watching... No way this had been an accident. It just couldn't be. 

‘You did it on purpose,’ Harry finally concluded. He turned around again to just spot Tom shimmying into a pair of tight boxerbriefs. Tom let the elastic band snap against his hip and the sound was sharp and entirely distractive. Harry tried to keep his eyes on Tom’s face and off the admittedly impressive bulge between his legs. ‘You  _wanted_ me to walk in on you.’

‘And what ever makes you think that?’ Tom asked innocently. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked like a foreign supermodel and it was so unfair. How could Harry be mad at Tom when he looked like  _that_?

‘Because you aren’t stupid – shit like this doesn’t  _happen_ to you, you make it happen.’

‘How clever of you,’ Tom breathed. His fingers caressed the side of Harry’s face. Harry’s nose wrinkled in disgust and he turned his head away. He didn’t know where those fingers had been and if it were up to him he’d never know either.

Tom only looked amused at his reaction - he didn't seem to give a fuck.

‘So what? You flirt with me, you fuck Cinderfella in front of me – what’s next?’

‘Hopefully fucking  _you_ ,’ Tom shrugged. Harry’s mouth opened and closed and then Tom shot him a toothy grin.

‘Did your mom drop you on your  _head_ when you were born?’

Tom’s eyebrow cocked up. ‘Does me being your boss bother you, dearest? In that case – you’re fired.’

Harry gasped and his eyes widened. 'F-Fired?! You can’t just do that, how am I supposed to pay for my rent?! I am going to find ways to  _sue_ you, I -’

‘Fine fine, you’re hired. Just stop yelling.’ Tom waved with his hand as if waving off Harry’s loud noises. Harry scowled at him. ‘It’s far from little, by the way, as you´ve surely noticed. I saw you looking.’ Harry at first didn’t know what to say to that, gasping while a dark flush spread over his cheeks. Tom grinned. ‘Lest you are inviting me in, shut your mouth, will you?’

‘I – you – you  _prick!_ ’ Tom’s eyebrow cocked up and Harry abruptly turned around and started walking away. He cursed when Tom gripped his arm. ‘Let  _go_ of me!’ he snapped. He glared up in Tom’s eyes and Tom had the audacity to  _snort_.

‘When will you stop running away from what’s in front of you, Harry?’

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’ Harry demanded. Tom’s eyes narrowed.

‘ _Us._ ’

‘There is no  _us._ Good night, Tom.’ Harry stormed off and refused to admit to himself that an  _us_ sounded sort of really nice.

 

* * *

Tom found Harry sitting at the hotel bar after taking a long, cold shower and redressing himself. The younger male hadn't been in his bedroom and he hadn't returned any of Tom's calls, which Tom resented, but understood as he took in the state Harry was in right now. Harry was drunk – he could tell from the flush on Harry’s cheeks, from the distant look in his eyes and the way he didn’t instantly started yelling when he spotted Tom.

Instead, Harry waved awkwardly and took another gulp from his drink. Tom’s eyebrow twitched.

_Idiot._

It was so typical for Harry to get shit-faced when they should be talking about this. Didn't the guy ever use his brain? Tom sure as hell didn't hire him just to sit around and look pretty... ‘Harry – I think you’ve had enough for tonight.’ Tom stated and he reached over for Harry’s glass. Harry was surprisingly quick at grabbing his glass and holding it to his chest in a way that made Tom worry he'd break it or spill his drink. Neither took place.

‘Shut – Shut the hell up,’ Harry slurred, taking a swig from his whiskey. Tom’s eyebrow kicked up. ‘You’re not the, the… bobs, baws… boss – boss of me.’

‘Actually, I  _am_ ,’ Tom stated. He paid for Harry’s drink and gripped him by the arm. ‘Come on. You’ll only attract trouble to yourself like this.’

‘You’re a right dick, that’s what you are,’ Harry murmured. He stumbled into Tom’s body and gripped his shirt to steady himself. Tom had half the heart to just leave him there. Harry would certainly learn his lesson if Tom would. ‘It’s unfair.’

Harry hiccupped and pressed his face in Tom’s bicep when they stepped into the elevator. He couldn’t reach any higher and Tom frowned. ‘What is unfair?’

‘You.’ Harry swayed a bit on his spot and Tom pressed a button. They started going up and Harry sighed.

‘And why am I unfair?’ There was an irritated tone seeping into Tom's voice which he didn't bother to hide. It didn't matter because Harry was very likely to not remember this anyway.

‘Cause –  _because._ You can’t just, y’know,’ Harry made a gesture with his hand and it dropped to his side again. He blinked a bit, as if having to blink away black dots from his vision. Tom could smell the alcohol on his breath and the only thing keeping him from actually telling Harry to shut the hell up was the fact that Tom needed to know. He was willing to indulge Harry for some information. ‘Act nice. Make me like you. An’ then go ‘round fucking others. Have a face like that. ‘s Unfair.’

‘I thought you just said you didn’t like me,’ Tom drawled, by now somewhat amused.

Harry snorted rather ungracefully. ‘I wish.’

The elevator stopped at their floor and Harry followed him into his bedroom, not even complaining. He walked willingly to the bed and collapsed on top of it. Tom took a moment to study his sprawled out figure. If only the circumstances had been different… Tom sat on the edge of the bed and started untying Harry’s shoelaces. Harry chuckled and wriggled his toes when Tom took his sock off as well.

‘What’s so funny?’ Tom demanded. There was nothing funny about this situation at all, Tom felt like he was taking care of a child. Harry shrugged.

‘Mister big businessman undressing his personal assistant. ‘Tis like a bad porn movie. Have I been a bad boy?’ Drunk Harry was… Strange. Brutally honest, yes, which was good. But he was just so  _random._

Tempting.

Tom hummed and took Harry’s other shoe and sock off, glancing up when Harry tugged at his tie. The male grinned at him.

‘You should fuck me,’ Harry breathed. If it hadn’t been for the smell of alcohol on his breath Tom probably would’ve felt more keen to do so. ‘Right here where you fucked Cinderfella.’ Tom looked at Harry in mild surprise and decided to indulge Harry just briefly when Harry leaned in closer. Tom was sitting in between Harry’s spread legs.

He was hard.

‘Do you want that?’ Tom couldn’t help but ask. He was just intrigued. Harry had been so blatantly jealous of Draco…

Harry licked his lips and stared Tom straight in the eye. His pupils were dilated. ‘What I  _want_ , is your big cock up my ass.’

And how Tom longed to give him just that. He had half the heart to ignore his common sense, to ignore that Harry was going to regret this in the morning and that saying these things just wasn’t  _like_ Harry. Harry was so fucking uptight all the time. He’d never say these things unless he was entirely shit-faced.

But it was nice to know Harry had fantasized about him.

‘When you’re sober, I’m going to fuck you so hard your teeth will rattle,’ Tom promised him. Harry  _purred_ and nuzzled Tom’s cheek, pulling him closer by his tie until he was leaning over Harry on his hands and knees. Harry licked his lips again and snaked a hand between their bodies, cupping Tom’s cock through his pants. Tom hissed and Harry purred again.

‘Harry,’ Tom warned him, but Harry didn’t listen to him. He kept rubbing up against Tom, kept making those noises, kept  _looking_ at Tom like that.

‘Undress me,’ Harry simply said. He seemed satisfied with the promise of later and Tom wasn’t going to stop himself from being able to look at Harry’s naked body. He wasn’t going to harm him, after all, and looking truly didn’t change anything.

Besides, Harry had seen him naked before. It was only fair.

Tom undid Harry’s tie and lied it somewhere next to Harry’s head, tensing up when Harry leaned forward on his elbow and kissed Tom. His fingers thread through Tom’s hair and his legs wrapped around Tom’s hips, pressing their clothed cocks together, utterly rutting up against him. Tom groaned and fisted the bed sheets between his long fingers while he started fucking down against Harry as well.

He couldn’t recall ever doing this before.  _Frottage._ It had always seemed so useless and strange in his own eyes.

Now it was the most sexy thing he had ever done.

‘Hmm,’ Harry moaned, clinging onto Tom’s shoulders. Tom kissed him hungrily again, messy and sloppy and filled with  _want_. He only had so much self control after all and he truly was a simple man with simple desires.

Harry sucked on Tom’s bottom lip and Tom was pleasantly surprised to learn that the shit could  _kiss._ He took Tom’s breath away at all the right moments and this was entirely perfect. He fit so well underneath Tom’s body. Tom pulled away from Harry’s mouth and snapped his hips forward, hearing Harry cry out. He sounded so delicious.

Tom started trailing kisses down Harry’s neck, watching as the male tilted his head to the side and let Tom have his way. And why couldn’t Harry be like this all the time? Just submissive and needy, the way Tom wanted him to be?

Tom unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders, baring his chest to him. He took one rosy nipple in his mouth and Harry whimpered, twisting in the sheets.

‘Feels good,’ Harry slurred, his eyes having fallen halflidded. Tom hummed and let his fingers dance over Harry’s sides, watching the hint of ribs that was showing whenever Harry inhaled a deep breath. He should eat more.

Tom nipped down Harry’s skin, teasing Harry’s nipples with his fingers now. By the time he reached Harry’s belt he was entirely still, relaxed for Tom. He unbuckled Harry’s pants and slid them, along with Harry’s boxershorts.

Only when he heard a soft snore did he take his eyes off Harry’s beautiful, pale body in favor of looking Harry in the face.

Harry was asleep. He actually fell  _asleep_ while Tom was doing this.

Tom was uncertain if he should be offended or amused. He scowled and had half the heart to wake Harry up, only to remind himself that Harry was drunk.

Fucking hell.

Tom scowled and got up to jerk off in the bathroom, thinking to himself that for once, Harry got back at him by being unfair too.

 

Wouldn’t be the first time he gave Tom blue balls.

Harry woke up with a pained, drawn out groan. He was hot, too hot and he kicked the sheets off his body and –  _ow!_

Harry winced and blinked his eyes open, the white ceiling the first thing that was in his line of view. He was naked and he had a killer head ache. Groaning, Harry rolled onto his side and kicked the rest of the sheets off until he was completely naked. He didn’t really care.

There was a nice breeze from the airconditioning wafting over his back and he shifted. But Harry didn’t have airconditioning in his room… Harry pushed himself up so fast the room started spinning and he cradled his head in his hands, groaning again.

He wasn’t in his own room.

Harry dropped his hands from his head while an unpleasant feeling overcame him. It had nothing to do with his hangover. Oh God. Oh God – please let it not be true, please please please –

‘Hmm, good morning lovely.’ Harry didn’t need to look to know whose room he was in, whose voice that was. Something in his stomach tightened and he pushed himself up, all but running for the bathroom where he collapsed on his knees rather painfully and started vomiting in the toilet.

He vaguely heard footsteps but he was too focused on trying not to choke on his own spit and puke to even care for his state of undress. When he was done he weakly lifted a hand to flush the toilet and he rested his cheek on the cool porcelain, closing his eyes and curling up. He felt like shit.

‘The fact that you’re not much of a drinker was already blatantly obvious to me, but I still find myself disappointed that I now have to look after you instead of having a quick romp with you in the sheets.’ Harry groaned when Tom dumped a bathrobe around his shoulders and he pushed him away, stumbling to his feet and washing his mouth. He had half the heart to use Tom’s toothbrush just to spite him, but he knew that even that went a bit too far.

Shit, he really  _wasn’t_ much of a drinker.

‘Please tell me we didn’t have sex,’ Harry murmured, his voice hoarse. He splashed cold water in his face and closed his eyes, feeling it drip down his nose and his chin. Tom stared at Harry’s mirror reflection.

‘We didn’t have penetrative sex,’ Tom replied blandly and Harry winced.  _Penetrative._

‘Tell me we didn’t have any kind of sex,’ Harry added. He took a deep breath through his nose and took a couple gulps of cold water. He felt it dribbling down his chin again.

‘I thought you once mentioned you didn’t like liars.’ Harry froze, glancing up into their reflection. Tom was still standing at a safe distance, because he most likely knew that Harry would try to push him away if he were to stand too close.

‘What did we do?’ Harry whimpered. He wasn’t ready for this and he was so disappointed in himself – how had he been able to allow himself to end up naked in Tom Riddle’s bed like he was some whore like that blonde? What had he done? He should probably quit his job now and quickly go find another, and he was going to have to move from his apartment to one that was more affordable and maybe he could sell his car for extra money, and then he’d try to avoid Tom Riddle because this was  _horrible_ , and Tom’s silence was eating away at his self control.

‘We kissed,’ Tom finally said and Harry looked at him with an uncertain look in his face. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

‘W-We -? Just…?’

Tom shrugged and then allowed himself to smirk and oh, that was good, the bastard was smirking again. Shit went down when Tom Riddle was frowning. ‘You asked for more. But you fell asleep before I had to tie your hands above your head to keep you from becoming entirely inappropriate.’

‘Oh God,’ Harry moaned, pressing his hands against his face. This was entirely embarrassing. He hoped the world could just swallow him up now. Yes, that would be nice.

Fuck his life.

‘I am so sorry. I’ll just go get dressed and then I’ll pack my bags and you’ll never have to see me again,’ Harry rambled. He wrapped the robe tighter around himself and made to walk past Tom into the bedroom. Tom blocked his way and narrowed his eyes.

‘Why would you do that?’ he asked.

‘I can’t – we, I asked you to -’ Harry cut himself off, growing flustered. He bit his lip and frowned. ‘Tom, this is so inappropriate. We shouldn’t. You’re my boss, I’m surprised you didn’t even kick me out yet!’

‘Do you want to be with me if I fire you?’ Tom asked seriously. Harry blanched.

‘ _What_?’ he asked incredulously, wondering to himself why these kinds of discussions always ended up with Tom offering to fire Harry like that would be the solution to all of their issues when it so clearly was not. Tom shrugged as though it was no big deal.

‘Do you have any idea how much torture it is to watch you walk around like that, without you having a clue how sexy you are?’

Harry blanched.

‘I know you like me too. You told me last night.’

A huff escaped Harry’s lips and this time, he did push past Tom. He tightened the bathrobe around himself and started looking for his clothes, finding them folded on an armchair. ‘I was  _drunk._ Of course I say stupid shit – you wanna know what I said when I was 16 and I got drunk with my friends for the first time? I told them that when I wanted to grow up, I wanted to be batman. I told them that I probably already was because hey, you've never seen me and batman in the same room.’

Harry paused.

Why did he tell Tom this? Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Harry pointedly avoided Tom’s eyes and tucked his clothes under his arm, by now already aware of the fact that Tom wasn’t going to give him some privacy.

‘So? You are a comic book fan – don’t tell me you’re not, I noticed that batman logo on your mug that you usually drink from at work.’

‘It was a  _gift!_ ’ Harry bristled and okay, why was he getting so upset about this? For the first time he looked into Tom’s eyes and the look in them was entirely disarming. His clothes fell to the floor with a dull thud.

‘I don’t know what you do to me,’ Harry mumbled. Tom wasn’t getting any closer or further away, he was just… there. That was somehow even worse. ‘You’re my boss, I just – one minute I want to strangle you, and then the next minute you do or say shit that just makes me want to…’

Harry dropped his hands uselessly to his sides.

‘It just feels like you don’t take me seriously, at all. And I don’t want this to be about sex, I want, no,  _need_ more than that, Tom. You can’t offer me that. I’m a guy so I’m not gonna say that sex isn’t fucking awesome, because it is, but for as much as this crushes my male pride – I want someone to hold hands with too. And I want someone who I can wake up next to, and I want to come home to someone. On long term I know that that is what would be best for me. I wanna settle down already.’

For the longest time Tom didnt say anything, and it made Harry shift uncomfortably. Just as he made to bend down to get his clothes again (how embarrassing that Tom saw him naked…) Tom spoke again, his voice a soft tone that Harry had never heard before.

‘What makes you think that I don’t want that too?’ he asked and he sounded genuinely confused at this. Harry was uncertain if he was frustrated or somehow more relaxed. Either way, something softened in his chest, his stomach clenching.

‘Because I know you. You’re too attached to your life,  _this_ life, to try something else. You like going out at random times and bossing me around, and you like fucking -’ God, Harry couldn’t even say it without feeling that ugly thing called jealousy claw at his heart, ‘- f-fucking random guys with no strings attached.’

‘Bullshit,’ Tom instantly snapped, ‘you don’t know shit about me, Harry.’

‘Then what, Tom? Am I blind? Am I imagining things – did I imagine you fucking  _him?_ ’

‘Why do you keep bringing that up? It was just sex, I -’

‘It’s not  _just_ sex, Tom! You were doing it with someone that wasn’t me and that hurts -’ Harry froze. He was making it sound like he and Tom were already together. ‘- my eyes,’ Harry lamely finished, clearing his throat, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. Tom’s eyebrow cocked up and Harry turned his head away, vaguely aware of Tom moving away from him. Figured.

Why did things have to be so hard?

Harry’s eyes started following Tom and he frowned when he watched Tom reappear from the bathroom with a glass of water in his hands. He held them out to Harry and Harry’s cheeks flushed hotly, hoping his breath hadn’t smelt.

Harry took it without second thought, taking a couple of gulps of water before chewing on the peppermints. He was all too aware of how Tom was staring at him, of how  _naked_ he was underneath this bathrobe.

When Harry swallowed everything down, Tom reached out and instantly kissed him. Harry blinked stupidly before he realized that yes, these truly were Tom Riddle’s lips on his own and yes, this was actually happening. He released a muffled moan when Tom gripped his ass and just picked him up like he was nothing, Harry’s legs wrapping around his waist instinctively.

This was all just happening so fast… and did Harry have the heart to reject Tom? Tom groaned and Harry jolted when he was dropped onto the bed and the robe was pried off his body.

‘Tom -’

‘Shut up, Harry. Just shut the fuck up.’

Tom’s lips were on his regardless of whether Harry was interested in saying anything more and this time, Harry came prepared. He kissed Tom just as eagerly in return and felt an odd sort of satisfaction when Tom was the one moaning into his mouth. He could feel Tom’s large hands running over his body and he arched up without second thought.

They were going too far, definitely. But Harry didn’t care. Harry didn’t care that Tom had done this with countless people and as Tom slid inside of him for the first time, Harry didn’t  _care_ that Tom was an arrogant asshat.

Because he felt good on top of Harry and right now it was all Harry could think about.

They lied there panting after they came down from their orgasms and Harry had never thought this to be so awkward.

The inevitable  _what now?_ was stuck in his throat and the ceiling suddenly seemed very interesting. His body felt heavy and sluggish, sated, and his mind was too fuzzy to come up with anything besides the fact that orgasms were awesome. Tom didn’t even seem like such an asshole now that he could make Harry feel this way.

‘So that was fun,’ Tom stated dryly. Harry groaned. His throat felt sore from all that moaning and fine, Harry would admit it – Tom was good. Very good…

‘Fun,’ Harry parroted, absolutely stupid with the entire situation. Tom chuckled and rolled onto his side, his neck marked from where Harry’d been biting down on it. Harry grinned boyishly at him.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t let me do that to you before,’ Tom drawled with a smirk on his face. Harry didn’t even have it in him to grow mad at him. ‘I fucked you stupid.’

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed. He felt comfortable and warm like this, and he admitted to himself that yes, it was nice when Tom cuddled him like that. ‘Next time you won’t be that cocky.’

‘Next time?’ Tom instantly asked. Harry shrugged.

‘Next time,’ he repeated.

Harry quit his job two days later because he felt weird for sleeping with his boss, and he moved in with Tom two months later. They still had a lot of things they needed to work on – Harry needed to stop closing himself off so much and Tom needed to stop bossing around Harry when he was no longer his employee but his boyfriend.

Tom didn’t sleep around like Harry had somehow expected him to, but it was a relief all the same. He was happy like this.

They both were.


End file.
